Mobian's Play
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: Child's Play in Sonic Style! So, Tails had a Tails Doll for his birthday, but things started to get really weird and scary since Tails had the doll who looks a lot like him. There is a bloodshed in the life of Tails, Sonic, and Amy...the Tails Doll could be the key.
1. Chapter 1

A blue hedgehog and a young twin-tailed fox were watching a horror film together one night. They are watching _"Friday the 13th"_. Tails shuts his eyes at the bloody parts of the scene where the victim kills the mother of the serial killer with a machette. The blue hedgehog noticed his friend being scared.  
"You know, you don't have to watch this, Tails." He said. "I'm not forcing you to watch it with me." The yellow fox puts his hands down and turned to his blue friend.  
"...I wanted to watch it, Sonic. I want to get over the fear of horror films." He said. "But, Halloween's over, Sonic. Why are we watching scary movies already? It's too late." Sonic chuckled a little and rolled his eyes.  
"Oh Tails. Tails, Tails, Tails." He repeatedly said his friend's name. "Anyone can watch horror films anytime they want. Doesn't matter that Halloween is far away or over. I love scary movies and things." The door opened in the living room. A pink hedgehog came in with a box. Sonic turned to the pink hedgehog and smiled.  
"Hey Amy." He called.  
"Sonic, come here for a minute." Amy called in the kitchen. Sonic got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. Amy opened the box and inside was the chocolate cake with frosting words said, "Happy Birthday Tails".  
"Wow, Amy. Good choice." Sonic said with a smile. "Tails will love this." Amy blushed a little.  
"Thank you. Sonic, what do you think I should get Tails for his birthday tomorrow? I couldn't think of anything that's good for his age." She asked.  
"Well, he is turning 9. And he always likes to make planes and such. But, we should get him that is more...memorable for him to keep." Sonic replied. "Don't worry. I'll get him something that's from us, okay?" Amy smiled. She puts the cake in the fridge. Sonic returns to the living room and saw that the movie is over and Tails is changing the channel. "So, what do you think of the movie, little buddy?" Sonic asked.  
"I think it's okay." Tails said. "Scary, but okay." Sonic nodded at that. Tails is not into horror films like Sonic.  
"So, Tails. Your birthday is tomorrow. Are you excited, buddy?" Sonic asked with a smile. Tails smiled at him.  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked. Sonic laughed a little. Amy puts on her coat and head out to the door. She only lived next door of the apartment. She took out her keys of her door and unlocked the door. She opened the door and went inside her apartment and shut the door behind her.

-

The next day, Tails came inside his apartment with Sonic behind him. As they walked in, everyone popped out of their places and yelled. "SURPRISE!"  
Tails cried out in alarm, falling backwards, but Sonic caught him and laughed. Tails recovered and smiled at everyone.  
"Wow! Thank you everyone!" He said. Sonic and Amy's friends are there. Cream, Mina, Sally, Knuckles, Charmy, Espio, and Vanilla.  
As the party goes on, Tails was told that his gift from Sonic and Amy was on the couch all wrapped up. Tails sat next to the present and started to unwrap it. A box is revealed, but Tails opened it and took out a object. A doll. It looks like Tails! Except that the doll had the cord on its head with a red gem on top. The eyes are red, not blue. Tails studies the doll with a look.  
"It's me..." He said. Sonic sat next to him. "It had red eyes instead of blue." Tails said as he stares at the doll's eyes. Sonic noticed too.  
"Well, I was running around the city and then I found this thing. It was all ripped apart, but I thought I should take it to Amy's and sew it up." He said.  
"Isn't it cute? Someone made a doll version of you." Amy said with a smile. "I don't know who made it, but I say it's a cutiest thing."  
"I have to be honest that I like it." Tails said. "Maybe some fan made this." Sonic now noticed something on the bottom of one of the doll's shoes. It said, "Tails Doll".  
"Hmmm. It had the name. Tails Doll." Sonic said. "Interesting."  
"Yeah. It is." Tails said with a nod. "Well, thank you all for the gifts." Everyone smiled at the fox.  
After the party is over for the night, Tails carries the doll and place it on his bed. Tails had no idea that there is a doll version of him. He really thinks that some fan of Tails' may have created it, but lost it. So why not keep it? Tails likes the doll version of him. He felt inspired. Sonic and Amy came in the room.  
"Hey, Tails. Amy and I are going to help Knuckles with something. So, Mina is going to stay here." Sonic said. Tails blinked.  
"Why? I'll be okay." Tails said.  
"You're a child, Tails. Especially at nighttime, you can't stay here by yourself." Amy said. "We won't be long. It will only take an hour and we'll be back then." Tails nodded. So, Sonic and Amy left the apartment, leaving Mina in charge for a short while. Tails went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Mina is putting her jacket away, and then heard a tv, that is turned on by itself. Mina turned and saw no one in sight in the living room. Except there is a Tails Doll in front of the tv, with a remote next to it. Mina didn't feel scared or anything. She thinks that Tails might've put his doll there and turn the tv on. Mina went over to the tv to turn it off. She picked up the Tails Doll and walk down the hall and found Tails in the bathroom.  
"Nice try, Tails." She said. Tails finished cleaning his teeth and turned to Mina.  
"What?" He asked. "What did I do?"  
"You turned on the tv and placed this doll in front of it. You try to scare me?" Mina said with a sarcastic look. She threw the doll in Tails' room. "No one will try to scare the good ol' Mina Mongoose." She said as she disappeared in the halls. Tails made a confused look on his face. He was in the bathroom the whole time. He didn't try to make a prank to Mina. Strange.


	2. Chapter 2

Mina is in the living room by herself, reading one of the magazines until Sonic returns home with Amy. Something had zip through the corner, making Mina turn in surprise. She thought at first it's Tails. But she knew that Tails is in his room sleeping. So it could be something else. Mina got up from the couch to look to see what she had saw. She looked in the corners, she saw nothing. But a sound of a broken glass was heard from the kitchen. The mongoose ran in saw the mess of sugar all over the floor and the counter. Who did this?  
"How did that happen?" Mina asked herself. Confused about all this, she might as well clean this mess up. She took the broom to sweep the sugar off. As she just turned around, a hammer suddenly hits her forehead, hard! Mina yelled in surprise and stumbled backwards. She tripped and fell against the window! She screamed as she fell down outside of the apartment building and crashed on the car to her fate.  
Tails woke up from the sudden noises he heard from Mina. He got out of his bed and ran in the living room, the first thing he saw was the broken window. He ran towards it and look down and saw Mina's dead body on top of the car. Too shocked and scared to say something about this. How could have this happened so suddenly? Tails started to search around the house to find someone who may have break in without getting caught. No one in sight. The door was shut and locked. But all Tails saw was the Tails Doll laying on the counter with a hammer.  
"Huh? How did you get here?" Tails wondered as he picked up the doll. He suddenly felt a chill running down his spine. Something's not right. But there is no explaination about this accident.

Sonic ran in the apartment and saw a couple of police and detectives around. He saw lots of people outside the building and police cars around. He knew something was terribly wrong. Sonic called Tails' name a few times, hoping there is an answer. He ran into Tails' room and found him there with his doll, and Vector and Espio sitting on the bed.  
"Tails! Oh buddy, are you okay?" Sonic asked. "What's wrong? Where's Mina?"  
"She had an accident." Tails replied in a quiet voice. Sonic went pale.  
"What?"  
"Sonic, I think you should look at this." Espio said as he lead Sonic out of the room. They walk down to the living room to see the broken window. Sonic stared in shock. His heart felt like it stopped. Espio now pointed at the counter that had some sugar. "Do you know what these are?" He asked. Sonic looked. Besides sugar, there are footprints, but they are small.  
"Are those footprints?" Sonic asked. Espio nodded. "Did someone break in?"  
"I don't think so, my friend." Espio said. "The doors were locked the whole night while Tails and Mina are here. No fingerprints anywhere on the doorknob or anything. We don't know for sure who broke in the house. Or maybe, there are suspects."  
"...What are you saying?" Sonic asked.  
"...Well, Tails is here too. But, I already checked his shoes. There's nothing on them. Still, we want to know who killed Mina for a reason." Espio replied. Sonic is silent. Tails is the suspect. But he would never do such a thing to kill someone. He's one of the heroes in town. Why would he want to kill Mina?  
After the police left, Sonic went into the bathroom to wash his face. Then, he hears voices from Tails' room. Sonic perked his ears up to hear better. He hears Tails' voice, and someone else's. Very concerned, Sonic walked down the hallway, hearing his friend talking to "someone". Maybe there IS someone here with Tails and killed Mina. But, who could that be? Sonic pressed his ear on the door, then he opened it. Tails is sitting on his bed with the Tails Doll in front of him. Sonic came in. His eyes scanned the room. There's nobody in the room with Tails. Where did the second voice come from? Sonic stares at Tails, making a confused look on his face.  
"Tails, who are you talking to?" He asked.  
"...Tails Doll." Tails replied. "He's talking to me." Sonic stares at the doll with a look. He slowly walked in the room and began to sit on the bed with his friend. He doesn't want to think that the Tails Doll is alive. There is no way. Sonic cleared his throat a bit.  
"Really now?" He asked. "...What's he been saying?"  
"Different things." Tails said. "He said he was created by Eggman. But, we defeated Eggman last year. Do you think maybe Eggman made this before the battle?" Sonic grew silent for a minute. He should have known that evil doctor would create something like this. First, Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, now the Tails Doll. Creepy.  
"Tails... Do you know who killed Mina?" Sonic asked. Tails shrugged a bit. He doesn't know for sure.  
"But, Tails Doll said that Mina is a real bitch and got what she deserved." He said. Sonic got up from the bed, staring at Tails with shock. Did Tails said what he thought he said?  
"Tails..." Sonic started with worry. "How could you say something so horrible?"  
"I didn't say it. Tails Doll did. I swear." Tails convinced. "I think it's alive-"  
"Dude, I think you've been watching too many movies." Sonic interuppted. "What did Mina ever do to you while Amy and I are gone?"  
"Nothing, but she framed me for putting Tails Doll in the living room. But, I was in the bathroom the whole time." Tails replied. "Sonic, I'm telling you the truth. Do you believe me?" The blue hedgehog is silent. How could he believe that? The doll is NOT alive. But, he doesn't want to believe that Tails is the one who killed Mina. He would never kill a friend for no reason. Tails is a hero of the city. He's only a now 9 year old fox boy.  
"...I don't know what to believe, buddy. I'm sorry." Sonic said. Tails sighed a little bit. Sonic patted his friend's head. "...Okay. Well, I'm going to bed. Good night." Sonic says as he is going out the door. Tails started to lay down. Sonic shuts the door behind him. Things are getting strange around here. And very scary indeed...


	3. Chapter 3

Tails is up the next morning, having a Tails Doll in his arms while walking out of his room to meet Sonic in the living room. The blue hedgehog is eating cereal, watching tv. Tails sat next to Sonic with a neutral look on his face.  
"Sonic. We need to talk." He said. Sonic looked at his friend with his green eyes.  
"What is it?" He asked. Tails placed the Tails Doll between him and Sonic.  
"It's about this doll." Tails said. "Remember I told you he told me he was created by Eggman last night? And he was the one who killed Mina last night? Now, this morning... He told me not to tell anyone about it. If I tell Espio and the others, he will kill me." Sonic blinked a few times.  
"What now?"  
"Sonic, Tails Doll is alive. I really think he was created by Eggman." Tails said with a nervous look. "You believe me, don't you?"  
"...Tails, you're scaring me." Sonic said with a look. He brought the Tails Doll in front of Tails. "This is a doll. I don't care if Eggman created this or not! Look at it. Does it look anything more than a doll?" Tails snatched the Tails Doll away from Sonic's hands, giving him a look.  
"Don't make him mad!" He warned. "I've told you everything last night and he knows you don't believe me! He is warning me if I tell anyone else! He'll kill me!" Sonic moved away a little bit, watching his friend go a bit hysterical. What is going on here? He had never seen Tails act like this.  
"Tails, stop it! What's gotten into you right now?" Sonic asked. "You're really freaking me out! You're making this up!"  
"...I'm not. Honest." Tails said. "I thought you always believe everything I told you about." Sonic sighed a little. Tails has changed. Ever since the Tails Doll had come in the house. He doubt Tails killed Mina last night. He would never kill anyone. Sonic stares at the doll who staring back with its red eyes. It couldn't be alive, could it? Even last night talking to Tails, the doll seems innocent and didn't move at all. There's nothing suspicious about it.  
"...Tails. I don't want you to go insane about this. You're my best friend. My little brother to me. I don't want to lose you. Still, I want you to get crazy about this...doll thing. Believe me, buddy. The Tails Doll can't hurt you. It's made of cotton. Trust me." Sonic said with a small smile. Tails nodded a bit.  
"Sure, Sonic." He said. He started to take the Tails Doll with him by leaving Sonic alone to return to his room. Sonic watched him in silent. Tails Doll's eyes narrowed back to look at Sonic as he was taken by Tails in the room. It made a deadly glare at him...

In the city, Sonic and Amy are walking together in the park in the afternoon. Sonic told Amy about this morning with Tails and his doll. Amy didn't believe that the Tails Doll is alive either, and she didn't want to think about it. But, Tails is the suspect of the murder. Sonic knew Tails didn't kill Mina. It had to be someone else who somehow broke in. Sonic and Amy sat on the bench together. Sonic crossed his arms, staring at the ground and his feet.  
"Something's not right, Amy." He said. "Tails is starting to believe that the doll of his did it. But, I don't want to believe that. Dolls can't come to life."  
"It's all make believe, Sonic." Amy said by placing her hand on his. "I don't want to believe or even think about it now. After all, we're the one who gave Tails the Tails Doll, right?" That part made Sonic wish he never found it and give it to Tails as a birthday gift and have Amy sew it up. Then, Amy's cell phone started to ring. She took it out and answered it.  
"Hello?" She asked on the line.  
"Amy Rose, is Sonic with you? I need him over to the police department right away." Espio's voice said on the other line. "It's about Tails."  
"What?" Amy asked with eyes wide. Sonic had a feeling that this is getting much more worse than ever.

-

Tails is in the room with Vector, telling him that the Tails Doll is the one who killed Mina. The door opened and Espio, Sonic, and Amy came in. Tails turned his head to Sonic with a half sadden look. Sonic came in front of him, grabbing his shoulders.  
"Tails. Nobody believes you about the Tails Doll. You have to tell the truth!" Sonic said. "If you don't, they are going to take you to the mental hospital for a few days for treatment." Tails is silent. He repeated this story over and over, and no one believes the truth. He brought out his backpack and took out a Tails Doll and set it on the chair.  
"You're getting me into trouble, Tails Doll. They're going to take me away from my best friend." Tails said to the doll. But no respond or movement from the Tails Doll. Espio rolled his eyes a little. Sonic felt embarressed by this. Tails is acting more like a 6 year old. Amy crossed her arms a little. Tails turned to Sonic as tears are forming into his eyes.  
"Tails?" Sonic asked.  
"Sonic, I'm telling you the truth! Tails Doll did it! He killed Mina! I'm only a witness, not a suspect!" Tails cried out. "He was created by Eggman! The Tails Doll told me lots of things! But, I can't tell you what secrets he's having! If I tell you, he'll kill me! I'm afraid he'll come after me once I told Espio and Vector about this! I'm scared, Sonic!"  
"All right, I think I've seen and heard enough." Vector said as he walks out of the door. He turned his head to Sonic and Amy, Tails is crying on the floor.  
"He's going to be in the hospital for a few days. Take that doll with you. He won't be needing it." He said now leaving the room. Amy turned to Espio.  
"...What can we do?" She asked. "And, what about the killer?"  
"Don't worry about that. But for right now, you and Sonic will return home. I'll take Tails to the place." Espio replied. Sonic picked up the Tails Doll and slowly walk out of the room with Amy, leaving Tails and Espio in the room. Tails is so helpless. No one believes the true story. He hung his head, crying still.  
"Tails Doll did it... He did it." He whispered. "I didn't kill anyone. Tails Doll did it."


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic arrived at his apartment door as Amy decided to be with him for a while to talk to him about Tails. They both walk in, Sonic walked towards the living room, fell on the couch with a half sad look. Amy sat on the chair that is next to the couch, watching him in silent. She placed the Tails Doll on the floor.  
"He'll be fine, Sonic." Amy said. Sonic turned to her. "I wish I could believe him..."  
"That the doll did it?" Sonic asked with a look. "Amy, we're talking about murder! I know Tails didn't kill Mina! But he kept saying that the Tails Doll did it! Tails has gone nuts!" Amy shuts her eyes. Who will she listen? Tails' story that is...somewhat crazy? Or Sonic who knows everything is not Tails' fault but never believed the Tails Doll did the murder?  
"I don't know, Sonic. I don't know what to believe at this time while Tails is taken away from you." Amy said. Sonic rolled on his side on the couch, not saying a word. Amy opened her eyes again and picked up the Tails Doll. She got up from the chair to leave Sonic be in the apartment. She knew he doesn't want to talk about more about Tails and the doll of his.

Amy went in her room of the apartment, and set the Tails Doll on the counter in the kitchen. She stared at the doll with a mean look in her eyes. Things started to change, and it's not fun. All because of the Tails Doll.  
"...Say something you little...bastard!" Amy said to the doll, which it didn't move or respond. "Say something, damn it!" Amy yelled. No respond. The Tails Doll is just sitting there all still. Amy sighed a little and turned her back on the doll. She went over to the fridge to get something to drink. She took out a big plastic glass pot of tea and her cup on the counter on the other side. As she poured some tea in her cup, she heard a small sound of thud from behind. She turned around and saw that the Tails Doll is no longer on the counter!  
_'It's gone!'_ Amy thought in shock. She looked behind the counter to look for the doll. Nothing there. She raised her head up to see the living room and there was the Tails Doll on the couch, watching her, very still and quiet. Amy's heart felt like it stopped. How did the doll get over there? Dolls can't move by themselves. Amy cautiously walked towards the couch and slowly picked up the Tails Doll.  
"...Talk to me." Amy said. No reply or movement. She shook it a little. "I said talk to me, damn it!" Again, no reply. "All right! I'll make you talk!" She brought the doll over to the fire place. Amy started the fire and raised the doll above her. "Say something to me, or else I'm gonna throw you in the fire!" She yelled. Suddenly, the eyes of the Tails Doll narrowed down to Amy's green eyes. Tails Doll's face turns to an anger snarl.  
"YOU STUPID BITCH!" He yelled in a male, shrill voice. Amy started to scream and dropped the doll on the floor. The Tails Doll stood up on the floor, glaring at Amy. "I'LL TEACH YOU TO FUCK WITH ME!" He shouted as he started to charge at Amy, who is running away from him, screaming. Amy took out her hammer and hit the Tails Doll across the room. She looks over to the doll as she got a little close to it, but the Tails Doll is gone! Before she could look around, she felt something painful on her arm. She screamed and look down at her arm and saw that the Tails Doll is biting her! He released her and ran off from her. He opened the door and left to leave the apartment building. Amy's arm is bleeding, and there are bite marks as well. That doll had razor sharp teeth. Amy couldn't really believe it! Tails is telling the truth. Tails Doll is alive and it's the one who killed Mina.  
"My god! I have to go warn Sonic!" Amy said as she rushed out of her room and ran towards Sonic's door and knock on it repeatedly. "Sonic! Sonic! Open up!" She called. The door opened and Sonic peeked out.  
"Amy? Are you okay?" He asked. "Were you the one screaming not too long ago?"  
"Sonic! Let me in!" Amy begged. Sonic moved as Amy came in his room. She turned back around to face him. "Sonic, Tails is telling the truth! His doll is alive after all! It came alive in my hands and it tried to-"  
"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold on a minute there!" Sonic said, raising his hands up to silence Amy from explaining. "What did you say?"  
"Tails Doll is alive! Right in front of me! It killed Mina!" Amy said. Sonic stares at her with a blank expression. He started to think that Amy had gone crazy.  
"Now you're starting to sound a lot like Tails." Sonic told her. The pink hedgehog's jaw dropped to the floor. Sonic turned towards the door to let Amy out. "Amy, go back to your-" But he was cut off when Amy slammed the door and glared at him. "Damn girl." Sonic muttered under his breath.  
"Sonic! I swear! The doll is alive right in front of my eyes!" Amy said. "It called me a bitch! And yes, it did have a foul mouth!" Sonic would laugh, but he couldn't even form a smile on his face. He just looked at Amy, still thinking she is crazy.  
"Amy, come on. Get real." He said by crossing his arms.  
"What?! I'm telling you the truth! Look what the damn doll did to me!" Amy yelled as she showed her arm to Sonic. A bite mark with blood.  
"...It bit you?" Sonic asked, trying not to laugh. Amy glared at him.  
"You don't believe me, do you Sonic? Do you?!" She asked. Sonic didn't reply. If only he could... Amy now started to leave his apartment. Sonic followed her.  
"Hey! Where the hell are you going?" He asked.  
"To find Tails Doll!" Amy replied as she going to the elevator to get to the bottom to leave the building. Now Sonic will have to stop her from going. He may not believe the story, but still, he had to go after his friend he cared for so much. He rushed down the stairs to get to the bottom first.  
Amy arrived at the lobby, but before she could get out of the doors, Sonic grabbed her arm to stop her from going anywhere.  
"Hold it, Ames!" Sonic said. "You're not going out there to find some doll! Just let it go!" Amy turned to him with a look.  
"I have to! Tails' life depends on it!" She told him. "You should think the same thing! Tails is your best friend!"  
"Oh god, Amy. You're starting to freak me out!" Sonic groaned. He started to drag her to the elevator. "Come on, let's go back up." But Amy pulled away from his grasp.  
"Why won't you believe me?! I saw the Tails Doll alive in my room!" Amy asked in anger. Sonic gave her a look.  
"Because it's so damn hard to believe, Amy! So hard and crazy to believe it!" He replied. "Look, I am not going back home until you are coming with me!" Amy won't budge. Sonic sighed a little.  
_'Boy, is she stubborn?'_ He thought. _'What am I supposed to do?'_  
"I'm going to find that doll whatever you like it or not!" Amy said, breaking Sonic's thoughts. "You're not going to stop me!" She's about to leave, but Sonic grabbed her arm again.  
"Wait." He said. Amy turned to him. Sonic released her. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll go with you." He said.  
"You mean it?" Amy asked.  
"Yes. The only person who knows about the Tails Doll is Eggman. I don't know where that egghead is, but I bet the research is in his headquarters." Sonic said. "Tails told me that the Tails Doll told him so." Amy blinked a couple times. Her voice is now calm.  
"I thought we defeated Eggman." She said. Sonic shrugged. So, the two hedgehogs left the building to get to Eggman's base to find the answers about the doll and find the doll as well. They've never experianced anything so scary like this. But they have to stop it and help Tails.


	5. Chapter 5

In Eggman's base, the scientist is on his computer, looking through the data of his previous creations. But then, a shrill voice is heard behind him. Eggman turned and saw the Tails Doll standing in the doorway, making a evil smile.  
"Hi!" He greeted. Eggman quickly got up from his chair, watching the doll in slight shock, and fear at the same time. "It's me, Tails Doll! I'm back!" Tails Doll said. "I've returned to you, doctor. You lost me back there. I was found by a blue hedgehog, then I was fixed up by a pink one. I'm a present to the fox who looks exactly like me. His name is Tails."  
"You were the gift to Tails?" Eggman asked with a look. Tails Doll nodded.  
"Why does he look like me, doctor?" He asked. "You make me look like him. Ever since I am around him, I feel something unusual inside me. I no longer feel stuffings..."  
"Oh dear... It's happening." Eggman said in a whisper. "It actually works, but only to someone who looks like you."  
"What?" Tails Doll asked. Eggman turned around to face the wall with regret.  
"When I created you, Tails Doll, I thought I wanted to make something different for a change to defeat Sonic and the others. I placed a stuffed heart inside your body." He said. "The reason why you're around Tails, your look alike 'friend', you're turning to a mobian." Tails Doll's eyes went wide. Eggman turned around to face him. "You two look the same, but different in the inside. You will be all flesh and blood like a real mobian. But, there is a warning..."  
"What the fuck is it, doctor?!" Tails Doll demanded. "Tell me, now!"  
"It's not good for your body, Tails Doll. You will become more worse than you are right now." Eggman replied. "I made a mistake by creating you! I threw you away, because you are more evil than I ever imagined! And now, you must be stopped!" Eggman took out a gun, but the Tails Doll jumped on him and took out a knife that he stole from Amy's house.  
"I wouldn't want to do that if I were you, doctor! I'm glad you created me! But, I will do anything to stop myself from being a mobian doll freak! Now, how the hell am I going to get out of it?" He said.  
"No...I won't tell you..." Eggman growled. Tails Doll now stabbed Eggman's arm, making him yell in pain. The doll pulled out the knife, and raised it above him, aiming at the chest of the doctor.  
"Tell me or die, doc! Your choice!" Tails Doll told him.  
"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" Eggman said with fear. "You...will have to transfer your soul out of your form into your look alike! By using a voodoo chant!" Tails Doll blinked a few times. His soul? He had a soul and a heart? But he knew the words of the voodoo chant in his head. Everything that Eggman placed in Tails Doll's head is set of what the doll would do. Tails Doll started to laugh evilly.  
"I'm going to be Tails! A real mobian instead of a doll!" He said. "Well, thanks for telling me this shit, doc. But, I gotta go now. I have a date with a mobian fox. And you have a date with death!" He now stabbed Eggman in the chest. Blood is forming on the doctor's clothes and on Tails Doll's hands and knife. "So long, Eggman!" The doll laughed and got off of the scientist and left the base, leaving him bleeding to death.  
Not much later, Sonic and Amy arrived at the base. The blue hedgehog found the opened door that leads to Eggman's computer room. He ran in and saw his enemy, bleeding to death. Amy came in and gasped.  
"Oh my god..." She whispered. Sonic came beside Eggman with a half shocked look on his face.  
"Who did this to you?" He asked. Eggman opened his mouth to speak. He had a bit of time to live.  
"Tails Doll. He...did this. Sonic... I made a terrible mistake then." He said. "You have to stop him before...before it's too late."  
"Too late for what?" Sonic asked. "What is he gonna do to you?"  
"...Save Tails. His soul and heart...is in danger." Eggman said. His breath was out. Sonic took a few steps back, Amy held his hand with a sad look. Sonic walked towards the computer and typed Tails Doll's name on it and it shows details about it. Amy looked through the description that Sonic is reading. After the two were finished reading the whole story, Sonic growled and punched a wall with his fist.  
"Damn it!" He yelled. Amy grabbed his arm. Sonic turned to her. "Now I'm beginning to think that I'm in all this. This is all my fault!"  
"No, it's not!" Amy told him. "You didn't know and I didn't either. No one knows about it! Listen, we have to stop the doll before Tails' life is history." Sonic nodded and dragged his friend out of the room to leave the base. Tails is everything to Sonic ever since they were young. Sonic is like a older brother figure to him and takes good care of him. Now, he's going to save him from the evil doll who plans to take his body.  
_'I'm coming Tails!'_ Sonic thought._ 'Hang in there!'_

-

When night is coming to a close at the mental hospital, Tails heard a noise from outside his window. He got up from his bed and look out the window saw a Tails Doll climbing on the stairway to get to the building to sneak in.  
"Oh no!" Tails cried out. He ran towards the door and knock on it to get someone's attention. "Help me! Help me! Tails Doll's here!" He called. Then, a mobian lizard looked down at the fox from the bar window.  
"I don't see anybody." He said, annoyed. Tails looked up at him with beg.  
"Please, you gotta help me! He's alive! He's here to kill you all!" He said. "Get me out of here! I have to go warn Sonic and Amy about this!" But the lizard didn't listen. He left the window, leaving the poor helpless fox.  
Tails Doll snuck in the office and took the keys. Then, he snuck through the halls and found Tails' room. He unlocked the door and opened it. Tails Doll found his victim in bed under the covers. He smirked and took out a knife, walk towards the bed. He climbed on it and took off the blankets, but there are pillows! Something caught his eye in the corner. Tails ran out of the room to escape. Tails Doll growled and about to chase after him, but he didn't want to get caught either by anyone else. Tails ran down the halls to get out of the building, but then he found Sonic and Amy outside. He ran through the doors and started to embrace Sonic.  
"Sonic! I know you don't believe me, but the doll is here!" He said.  
"Tails, I believe now. I'm sorry that I didn't, but...we're going to help you, okay?" Sonic said with a smile. "C'mon. We're going to the Chaotix right now for help and we're going to make them believe us." Tails stared at Sonic, and smiled a little at him. "And there's something you need to know about that Tails Doll, buddy. It's scary..." Sonic said. Tails frowned a little. "But, I'll tell you at Vector's place. They need to know as well." Sonic dragged Tails and Amy down the street to get to the city to find the detective office to warn the Chaotix Team about this.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you crazy?" Vector asked Sonic, after he heard the story from Sonic, Amy, and Tails. Sonic gave him a stern look.  
"Yeah, I'm crazy! But, we're telling you the truth! Amy saw it alive in her apartment too. I didn't see it alive in front of me, but I will see it soon! It's going after Tails' body to take over!" Sonic exclaimed. "C'mon, you all gotta believe us!" Charmy flew in with root beer.  
"I think you all been watching too many horror movies lately." He said.  
"I was thinking the same thing, Charmy." Espio said, sitting on the chair with his eyes shut. Amy went up to him.  
"Espio, we saw it!" She said. "C'mon! Tails is in trouble! We don't want him to be possessed by that evil doll. We need your help!" Espio opened his eyes a little. Amy cupped her hands together with a pleading look. "Please! We can't do this alone. Tails Doll will kill us. If we fail, Tails is done for." Espio didn't say a word. Sonic sighed in defeat. He gave up.  
"Amy, let's go back home. We'll handle this ourselves." He said. Amy turned to him. Sonic took her hand. "We can win this. Trust me. We're the only ones who believed Tails." He said. Amy now looked at Tails who is standing by the doorway, waiting for her and Sonic to come. The pink hedgehog nodded and walk with Sonic towards the door with Tails. Sonic turned his head to Vector and his team. "I thought we're friends, you guys. Now, you're a real big help. If we survive this, we won't call you for anything again. Think about that." He said by closing the door behind him. Vector sighed and covered his face with his hands. Charmy sat next to him with root beer in his hands. Espio watched his boss.  
"Damn it..." Vector muttered.  
"What're we gonna do?" Charmy asked. "Should we just sit here and do nothing?"  
"I don't know what to do, Charmy! We can't just go to their place and wait for the damn doll to come after them!" Vector told him. "We need proof is all." Espio got up from the chair.  
"Well, I think it would be better if I find out myself without Sonic noticing." He said. "I'll turn invisible out there, going to their apartment building and see for myself if the doll is really alive."  
"Well, why didn't I think of that before they left us here?" Vector asked himself. Charmy giggled a little. Espio turns invisible and went to the door.  
"I won't be long. But...if I don't be back about an hour, come to the apartment." He told Vector and Charmy, who nodded. "Okay. One hour." Espio left the building. Charmy flew out of the door with a neutral look on his face.  
"Looks to me he is...curious." He said. Vector rolled his eyes.

At Sonic's apartment, he locked the front door while Amy and Tails are in the living room, locking the windows. Sonic went in with them with a baseball bat and gave it to Tails.  
"Here. You need it more than I do." He told him. Tails took it and held it with his hands. Amy took out her hammer. Sonic placed a chair in front of the door for him to guard in case the Tails Doll is coming through there. Amy and Tails are on the couch together, preparing for this night.  
A noise is heard after 10 minutes, Tails heard it. He turned to Amy who is staring at the front door as Sonic is sitting there on guard. Tails got off of the couch and grabbed the bat and head towards the hallway to get to one of the rooms. He walked in his room to look around, and then something popped out of the closet, causing Tails to scream in shock. But then he realized that it's Espio turning visible for him to calm down. Sonic and Amy ran in the room to check what went wrong, but saw Espio.  
"What're you doing here?" Sonic asked with a look. "You scared us!"  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Espio replied. "I had to follow you to see if you were serious about this, but I can see that you are."  
"I thought you don't believe us, Espio." Tails said.  
"All I want is proof." Espio told him. "I would see the doll myself." Before anyone could reply, Tails Doll suddenly jumped on Espio by surprising him! Tails cried out in alarm, same as Amy and Sonic. Tails Doll wrestled with Espio, who is trying to get the doll off of him. Sonic told Tails to run out of the room. The young fox did. Sonic picked up Tails Doll and threw him off of Espio. The doll quickly ran out of the room and the shut the door and locked them in. Amy tried to open the door, but couldn't.  
"It's locked! He locked us in!" She said in panic. Espio and Sonic hit and knock on the door hard, trying to get Tails to come back to them, but they knew Tails Doll is out there going after him. Espio went over to the window and opened it.  
"Stay here, I'll go around and get the doll myself." Espio said by turning invisible. He crawled on the walls to make it to the living room window.  
Tails is in the living room, thinking of a way to stop the Tails Doll himself, but then something hits him on the back of the head, making him fall, knocked out. Tails Doll climbed down on the chair and got by Tails' side. He placed his hand on the chest, and on the head of Tails.  
_"Ade Due Damballa..."_ He chanted. _"To the almighty Damballa, give me the power, I beg of you!"_ Dark clouds are forming around the night sky, and lightening were shown outside. Espio turns visible after he sees dark clouds and lightening around the building. He remembered what Sonic told him back at the office. Tails Doll is making a chant to take Tails' body to possess. Tails Doll continued the chant.  
_"To the mercy of my soul. To the point of my death. Hear me from my condemned voice. Deport me from the body, damballa! Hear me from my condemned voice. Deport me from the body, damballa!"_ He kept repeating the last words, and Espio broke in the window and threw one of his knives at the doll to stop him. He went in the room to get by Tails, but the doll attacked him with a knife, making Espio fall back on the floor, but he kicked the doll off of him. The purple chameleon rushed to the door and unlocked it for Sonic and Amy to get out. The two hedgehogs came to Tails in the living room. Tails groaned a little bit and saw Sonic's face.  
"Sonic...?" He asked. Sonic helped him up and check to see if he is okay. No bruises or anything. Tails Doll didn't hurt him. Espio returned to the hallway to find the doll himself.  
He is in Sonic's room. He held one of his little knives to attack the doll with, but he didn't see it anywhere in the room. But, it could be hiding. Espio went on his knees and look under the bed to see if the Tails Doll is there, but...he hears yelling from behind. He looked up and saw Tails Doll charging at him with a bat, hitting him in a guts! Espio gasped in pain, but the doll hits him on the head to get him down. Espio is knocked out. Tails Doll was about to hit him again, but Amy came in the room with a gun and shot Tails Doll in the shoulder, making him fall back. Blood is appearing on his shoulder. Amy was about to shoot him again, but the gun is jammed. Tails Doll chuckled a little.  
"What's wrong? Gun jammed?" He asked. Then he started to yell at her by chasing after her in the hallway. Amy screamed in fear as she ran towards the living room. Sonic came in front of the Tails Doll and hit him with Amy's hammer. Tails Doll flew across the room. Sonic came to Amy and Tails.  
"Amy, start the fire! We'll burn him!" He told his pink friend. "Hurry!" Amy nodded and rushed to the fireplace. As she was about to start the fire, she heard Sonic's cry. Sonic was slashed on the chest.  
"Sonic!" Tails cried out. Amy gasped and rushed towards him, but Tails Doll raised his knife and about to slash her leg, but the pink hedgehog dodged it and kicked him away. Tails is watching his friends fighting against the doll, but he saw the fireplace. He decided to finish the job for Amy. He threw wood in it and had a match. He set it on fire and threw it in the fireplace. Sonic picked up Tails Doll and threw it across the room. Tails looked down at it and about to kick him in the fire, but he heard the doll's voice.  
"Tails, no! Please!" He said in a friendly, gentle voice. "Spare me, Tails. We'll be best friends til the end. Okay?" Tails glared at him.  
"This_ IS_ the end, friend!" He told him. He kicked Tails Doll in the fireplace. The doll screamed as he is getting burnt. Sonic pulled Tails away from the fireplace, watching the doll getting himself burnt. Amy watched along with her two friends. The screaming stopped. Tails Doll is burnt to crisp. He's dead. Espio's voice is heard from Sonic's room.  
"Espio!" Amy gasped. She rushed down to the room, Sonic and Tails followed her. Espio sat up against the bed, holding his stomach. Amy kneeled down. "Are you alright?" She asked.  
"...I...I think so." Espio replied. "Oh god... That is one mean doll."  
"I'm calling Vector to tell him to get over here." Sonic said by getting a phone from his bedside. Tails walked away from the room to get back to the living room to see the fireplace, but then he froze at the spot. Tails Doll is no longer in the fireplace. Tails' heart felt like it stopped.  
"Sonic..." Tails spoke. "Tails Doll is gone..."


	7. Chapter 7

Tails ran down the hallway, but he was tripped by something. He turned his head to see the burnt, Tails Doll, standing behind him, making a smirk.  
"Hello, Tails." He said. He raised and slowly approached to the young fox who crawled backyards. Tails' voice is really low, he could barely speak loud. Then, he found his voice.  
"Sonic!" He cried out and ran in the room. Sonic, Amy, and Espio turned their heads and saw Tails coming in screaming, and the Tails Doll's shadow on the floor. Amy screamed and shut the door on it.  
"He's alive!" She cried out. Footsteps were heard outside the door, and loud knock was on the door the other side. Suddenly, the knife stabbed through the door! Amy screamed and backed away a bit.  
"Holy crap!" Sonic cried out as he watched, but he had to be by Amy's side. Tails is on the other side of the bed. Espio got up with his knives and got by to Sonic and Amy.  
"Let me handle this one." He said. But he was held back by the hedgehogs.  
"No. We want you to stay with Tails!" Sonic told him. "Me and Amy will-" The door bursts open. Tails Doll held up a knife.  
"Give me the boy, and I'll let you live! Do you hear me? Give me the boy!" He growled. Sonic picked up the jammed gun, he quickly fixed it and shot Tails Doll in the shoulder, but no effect at all. Amy was behind Sonic with fear in her eyes as Espio raised his knives in front, and Tails watched from the corner of the room. Sonic shot the doll's head off! Then at the arm, and the leg, causing them to rip away, making Tails Doll fall. Sonic slowly got close to the doll and shot the back of it a few times. Now, the body didn't move, and blood is all over the floor. Amy covered her mouth from throwing up.  
"Where the hell is going on here?" A voice asked. Sonic and Amy shrieked and look up and saw Vector and Charmy there.  
"Jumpy." Charmy said. Sonic placed his hand over his heart.  
"Vector, oh thank god you're here now!" He said. He pointed at the pieces of the doll and blood on the floor. "Look! This is the doll! He almost got all of us! But...I killed him. So, we're safe for now!" Vector looked down at the pieces, same as Charmy. As Sonic and Amy turned their backs on them, Charmy came in the room to check on Espio. Vector, however, he kneeled down to pick up the head of the Tails Doll. He started to laugh. He turned to Sonic and the others.  
"You're making me laugh, Sonic." He said. "Dolls can't be alive! See? This is a good one! Now, how did you make a good prank like this? Huh?" Before Sonic could argue, the Tails Doll's head made a snarl.  
"Boo!" He said. Vector yelled in shock and dropped the head, and the body of the doll is crawling in! Amy screamed and climbed on the bed. Charmy and Tails screamed in fear, holding each other in the corner as Sonic and Espio gasped.  
"Sonic! Do something!" Amy said. "Shoot him!" Sonic picked up the gun and aimed it at the chest of the doll.  
"Kill them all!" Tails Doll said to his moving body.  
"The heart! Shoot him in the heart!" Amy told Sonic. The blue hedgehog shot the Tails Doll in the chest, causing him to yell and his chest is bleeding out. The body fell on the floor. The head's eyes narrowed to Tails.  
"Tails... Wanna _plaaaaaaaaaaaaaay?"_ He asked in a high friendly voice, and now the doll is dead. For good this time. Sonic lowered the gun and sighed in relief. Tails came by to Sonic's side, staring at the dead Tails Doll. The dead, red eyes of the doll is staring at the light blue eyes of the fox. Sonic looked up at Vector.  
"...You believe me, now?" He asked.  
"...Yeah." Vector said with a nod. "But, who's going to believe me?" Sirens were heard outside the building. Everyone got up and about to leave the room. Sonic turned to Amy.  
"Amy..."  
"Yes?" Amy asked. Sonic started to lean in and gave her a kiss on the lips. Amy's eyes went wide, but she returned the kiss. Tails watched in silent. Sonic pulled away after a good moment and smiled at Amy.  
"Thanks for being there for us. You're a good friend." He said. Amy blushed and smiled at him.  
"Thank you Sonic. And...you're welcome." She replied. The two hedgehogs left the room but Tails is staring at the dead doll with concern. Sonic came back in.  
"Tails?" He asked. "You okay?" Tails nodded. "Come on, let's get out of here." Sonic pushed his friend towards the doorway, Tails never take his eyes off the Tails Doll. Sonic turned off the lights and slowly closed the door. The nightmare is over...

** *The End***


End file.
